


What Came First

by hingabee, PunishedPyotr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Being Walked In On, Belly Bulging, Liquid tops!!!, M/M, Masturbation, Oviposition, authors do not endorse exessive egg use, bad dragon cum lube, cursed reference to Orbeez, references to pregnancy bc eggs But not really, very vague rape fantasy/roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hingabee/pseuds/hingabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedPyotr/pseuds/PunishedPyotr
Summary: Granted, there was literally no way he could convince Liquid that he wasn't jacking off, but maybe with the right amount of smooth-talking and acting casual he could prevent Liquid from noticing the egg thing.





	What Came First

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: figure out which sections were written by Airey and which sections were written by Leo

Mantis looked at the locked door for what could have easily been the seventh time in a minute to check for any sign of attempted intrusion before hooking all his focus onto the ominous silicone phallus in front of him. "Alright," he whispered to no one but himself. "I can do this. I can take the Splorch."

He quietly thanked the gods (or whatever elusive superiors responsible) for sending Liquid out on an assignment as he reached for the bottle of Bad Dragon licensed Cum Lube™ with his gloved hands. 

Time to get down.

He'd already handled the prepwork because just in case someone  _ did _ walk in on him it would be much easier to explain fingering himself than it would be to explain...  _ this _ . As much as no one in FOXHOUND would buy "my ass had an itch on the inside". Maybe Liquid. He'd pretend to buy it, at least.

Besides, the jelly eggs he'd made for this were starting to soften a little in the heat of the room. If he put this off any longer it wouldn't be as satisfying. Kicking himself for hesitating, Mantis lubed up the Splorch, making sure to get a generous amount into the interior passage the eggs would go through.

Maybe a little  _ too _ generous, but Mantis wasn't about to admit he liked the way the gooey white Cum Lube™ dripped out of its tip. Purely in an aesthetic sense, of course.

Desperately avoiding any and all thoughts of "what would Eli think if he he saw me like this" (including the ones chasing this anxiety on purpose) Mantis quietly wished for a mirror or something similar to actually get a better view of what he was doing.

Sure, he could use... ah, other toys without any problems, eyes closed or blindfolded - it did not matter much to him, he  _ was _ a psychic after all and did not really have to rely on any worldly support to properly shove something up his ass. 

But this was  _ different _ . 

Experimentally squeezing the toy between his fingers and rising onto his knees, thighs spread, Mantis watched in awe as one of the jelly eggs almost comically poked out of the shaft's tip.

Yes, he  _ could _ just use this like any other old toy. But the problem was - something that Mantis slowly was coming to terms with - that he actually  _ wanted _ to watch the thing disappear into himself.

He made a little pretentious choking sound, because keeping up the "grossed out by sexual things" act for himself was still mandatory after all.

Lacking a mirror, though, the best he could do was just tell himself that this was just a proof of concept - a practice run for repeating this whole shameful escapade with a mirror (or someone else - no, no, absolutely not!) later. This was just to see if his painfully thin body could even  _ accommodate _ the Splorch  _ and the eggs too _ . He’d brought a lot, after all.

Taking a deep breath, Mantis pressed the head of the toy against his asshole and slowly pushed it forward. Just a little bit; it only needed to be in him enough so that the eggs wouldn't slip out between the toy and his rectum. It was big enough to give him a nice stretch but that, at least, Mantis wasn't daunted by. But...

Mantis grimaced a little, actually a bit disappointed by the lack of... well, awaited overwhelming sensation? Sure, the silicone's texture was nice and the little bumps caused by the eggs did do  _ something _ for him, but it did not feel much different from any other... more exotic specimen that had found its way between his thighs before.

Sighing, he pushed a bit deeper and grit his teeth when that did not do much to satisfy him either. Maybe he was in the wrong position, should just spread his legs further or lay on his back or something. 

Even his dick did not seem to be particularly impressed by the sudden penetration, limply hanging down and giving a half hearted twitch when Mantis  _ pulled _ to get a better grip on the shaft. 

He had fantasised about just languidly fucking himself with the toy until he would get worked up enough to squeeze the eggs inside, which then would essentially result in him having the best damn orgasm of his pitiful little life. It had been a  foolproof plan, damn it! 

Frustrated, Mantis bit his lip and pressed his fingers down hard and -

_ Oh _ . Oh god.

The first egg slipped in so smoothly that Mantis barely had time to process it — interestingly, he hardly felt it at all once it was out of the toy and nestled in his lower intestine. However, the  _ swell _ of it as it came out... maybe it was just because it was at the right angle to press against his prostate or something, a slick, rolling sensation that gave him a nice spike of pleasure and then just left him wanting  _ more _ .

He cursed under his breath, hooking his fingers into the Splorch to force another egg through. Greedy whore, he thought. Disgusting.

It did not take him long to run out of his first round of eggs, a little quartet of pleasure hidden away inside him as he pulled out the toy, fascinated by the fact that despite the full feeling there was no visible change on the outside of his abdomen.

Leaning forward to grab some more eggs, but quickly resorting to using his powers to just have them float over and slip into the toy as he was pushing it back into his hole left Mantis ecstatic. 

This was  _ good _ , and with each added gelatinous egg it was getting better. Mantis sucked in a breath and cursed quietly, trying to mask any moans escaping from his mouth as he felt the eggs wander up further and further into his body, reaching a point where he was sure sex toys should  _ not _ go. 

But it felt so  _ nice _ . It was literally the fulfillment of all his ovipository fantasies, giant bugs and tentacle monsters excluded, though he would try to work on that too. 

Caught up in his dissociated enjoyment, Mantis barely noticed the door knob rattling, and eventually someone audibly trying to break into the room. 

Well, he did not notice at all actually, but who could blame a man with like six jelly eggs up his ass for not paying attention to his surroundings?

The door burst open. Mantis' heart went from somewhere in his chest/crotch/abdomen to his throat.

"I should  _ not _ have to break into my own room when I want a nice nap after a long— oh."

"Boss," Mantis squeaked, using his psychic powers to reposition a nearby blanket over himself - hopefully faster than Liquid's eyes could track.

"...Mantis. Erm... what are you...?"

"..." He didn't know how to respond. Granted, there was literally no way he could convince Liquid that he wasn't jacking off, but maybe with the right amount of smooth-talking and acting casual he could prevent Liquid from noticing the egg thing. (He hadn't noticed already, he'd been too shocked by walking in on Mantis fully on display.)

Then again, smooth-talking and acting casual were not things Mantis was sure he was capable of right now.

"Uh..."

"Uh, Eli can you do me a favour and - ah, just walk out and back in again and we'll pretend this never happened?" Mantis said, pathetic hopefulness grazing his voice.

Liquid just stared at him, open-mouthed, his gaze eventually falling on the bottle of Cum Lube™, still open and visibly in use in front of Mantis. He was either too shocked to react, straight up ignoring Mantis, or his brain was just too little and underdeveloped to process his visual input. Probably both, huh?

But somehow that made Mantis wish for his boss to speak more than anything else right now, sure Liquid got on his nerves a lot with his constant babbling - but this eerie silence from him was giving Mantis the chills. 

"Eli?" He breathed helplessly as he felt one of the eggs slide up deeper. 

More staring.

Mantis was positive that damn egg would jump out of his throat any second now, so he did the only reasonable thing a man in his position could do - he  _ broke _ . 

"Lend me a - ohh fuck, hand? Please?"

"Erm... ah..." well, at least Eli was vocalizing now. Though he was still staring. For once Mantis couldn't get a good grasp on how Liquid was feeling, between his own thirst and Liquid’s shock.

Rather shyly, Mantis pulled the blanket off of himself, resisting the urge to push his legs together and hide himself. Not that that would have hidden much anyway. He'd only covered himself up, not removed the Splorch.

Liquid opened his mouth, closed it, and went red. He was always so cute like that. A good sign, Mantis thought.

"Please," he tried again.

He must have sounded pathetic enough to break through to Liquid, because suddenly he'd scooped Mantis up in his arms, bridal style. Mantis moaned at all the shifting that caused. "Fuck, Eli..."

"It's not my birthday yet, y'know?" Liquid mumbled awkwardly as he dutifully placed Mantis on the bed and helped him spread his legs a little. "Relax, Mantis. You're going to have an aneurysm like that."

Stupid, stupid Eli.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Mantis groaned and hid his face against the sheets, dropping all (well,  _ most _ ) of his inhibitions and kicking at Liquid.

"Fuck you? What about the dildo?"

"You fuck me with it, idiot." Mantis started chewing on a pillow, leaving Liquid to his own devices.

Admittedly intimidated but curious, Liquid leaned over Mantis to get a better look on what was causing his oh so beloved soulmate so much, er, 'discomfort'.

Experimentally prodding at the base of whatever fun dildo Mantis had shoved inside himself for a while, Liquid eventually decided to just pull the thing out and push it back in for a start. 

Well, at least that always got  _ him _ going, anyway.

Sadly Mantis did not seem too happy at that, whining over the loss of penetration and scratching at Liquid's arm. 

"Wait, something fell off," Liquid told him and soothingly run his free hand over Mantis' shoulder and neck before picking up the little shiny ball between Mantis' legs. "Did I break it?"

Mantis just shook his head against the bed and made a few more very frustrated noises, finally resorting to pushing imagery of the weird toy's intended use into Liquid's mind.

Liquid was pretty sure his face was  _ burning _ by the time he managed to squeeze the little squishy ball back into the dildo. 

The things one does for love, huh?

At least Mantis had given him very clear and specific instructions — granted it wasn't hard to be more complicated than the average "insert into hole, enjoy self" dildo, but nonetheless Liquid was feeling a bit self-conscious about doing this wrong. Like the little ball things, weren't sex toys not supposed to be free-floating in the intestine like that? Couldn't that cause some serious damage??

"Eli... don't overthink things."

"Ah... sorry?" Then again the little balls were soft and a bit slimy to the touch, so maybe they just melted away in the body if they couldn't be retrieved somehow. Like holding Jello in one's mouth. Wow Liquid was getting distracted.

His dick sure wasn't. His dick didn't care that Liquid himself was not 100% sure what was going on, or the exact appeal of this sort of toy. But even if Liquid didn't quite understand why or how it felt good, returning the toy to Mantis' ass and pushing the ball through with his finger until it just... disappeared prompted an astoundingly loud and shameless moan from the man.

"This really feels that good?" Liquid said.

Mantis hid his face in is arms, trembling. "No commentary, Eli, just keep going."

Liquid shut up and kept pushing the remaining balls from the toy into Mantis, forcing heartbreaking moans from him that really did not help with Liquid's entire... boner situation. 

Really, if he was being honest he wanted nothing more than to shove his dick into Mantis and fuck him senseless until both of them would pass out - but he could not let himself get too distracted now, Mantis needed him and he was pretty sure that he would nut either way going into this. 

After the last egg had had left the toy with an audible  _ slurping  _ 'pop', Liquid gently put his hands on Mantis' stomach and caressed his sensitive skin.

"How many of those things have you taken now? Don't you think this is enough?" he asked.

"Twelve..." Mantis all but whined and put his hands over Liquid's. "And no... keep going, there’s still some more eggs in a mold on the floor."

Oh! So the balls were supposed to be  _ eggs! _

"Mantis, I can literally feel them inside you through your belly - you almost look a bit pregnant, I'm pretty sure we should stop." 

"I said NO!" Mantis hissed and floated the last batch of eggs up onto the bed and in front of Liquid. "Stop being disgusting and put them inside - I can take it."

Swallowing hard, Liquid shook his head but complied and filled the toy up anew. 

He really had no clue what Mantis found arousing about this - at least he knew that his  _ own  _ erection stemmed solely from watching his boyfriend being so desperately turned on.

"You're sure this isn't too many?" Liquid asked again as he pressed the head of the toy back into Mantis' ass.

Mantis hissed."I am perfectly fine!"

"You're going to burst something at this rate."

"No. They're soft, anyway."

"If you say so." Even soft things in enough quantity could overwhelm whatever they were being contained in. Liquid pictured the twelve eggs already in there. Sure, the large intestine was, well, large, but Liquid could understand why Mantis' belly was starting to bulge.

A bit dubiously, Liquid continued pushing eggs into his mewling Mantis. Meanwhile, almost unconsciously, he moved closer to him so that he could sort of languidly rub himself against Mantis' leg as he busied himself with the toy. This was weird, but Mantis was enjoying himself, so Liquid was enjoying himself too.

Except, what was he supposed to do when he ran out of eggs again?

Of course it did not take long to get to the last egg, Mantis writhing and moaning beneath him - definetly sounds Liquid (nor his dick) were subjected to often.

"Owww..." Mantis whined and grabbed Liquid's arm desperately.

"See, I told you it's too much!" 

Instead of arguing though, Mantis just dragged Liquid's hand up to his dick. 

"Oh."

To be fair, Mantis did look painfully hard - even worse than Liquid felt himself - so he just went on autopilot and started stroking Mantis hard and fast.

At first not really sure how to continue with the whole... toy situation, Liquid half-heartedly thrust the dildo back and forth until deciding to just leave it inside of Mantis - lest one of the eggs decided to pop out of him before they were finished.

Mantis himself was just busy making incoherent noises at this point, still holding onto Liquid's arm as if his life depended on it. 

"Eli-ii..." he gasped.

"This is  _ so  _ weird," Liquid mumbled and proceeded to unzip his pants.

Of course if Liquid wanted to get  _ his  _ dick in there, then the dildo would have to go. Liquid was briefly struck with a moment of indecision - how much did he really want to see Mantis 'laying' those eggs — but then Mantis himself intervened, groping blindly until he dislodged the toy himself, then cupping his hand over his ass so he wouldn't lose anything.

"Fuck me, Eli," he rasped. "I want you."

"You— you're filled with eggs, though?"

"So what. Fertilize them."

So Mantis  _ was _ able to make the situation weirder.

However, Liquid wasn't about to turn down an opportunity to actually fuck Mantis, even if his ass was already filled - packed! - with soft jelly eggs at least half of which were probably just a gross gelatin-Cum Lube™ slurry by now. Made Mantis nice and slicked up, though. Liquid was able to slide himself in easily, much to Mantis' apparent delight.

The jelly eggs closest to Mantis' entrance and therefore Liquid's dick hadn't been in there quite long enough to start dissolving, so the immediate texture Liquid was greeted with probably reminiscent of sticking his penis in a bowl of overfilled Orbeez.

Which... was actually pretty good.

"Oh, god..." Mantis gasped. "S-So full..."

The actual fucking itself was quite pleasurable, though Liquid could not really get over the very unflattering sounds that accompanied movement. Mantis however seemed to be  _ really  _ into that and again Liquid wondered how he had managed to get blessed/cursed like this. 

He was pretty sure this entire Jello thing was unsanitary as hell, though he probably would be a hypocrite if he denied enjoying gross stuff from time to time. Mantis raised his little hips to meet him in time for his thrusts and made the most ominous sounds Liquid had ever heard from the man.

But like this, all well-fucked and desperate, Mantis did look good though - and Liquid was grateful that there was no mask to stop him from watching every little twitch and emotion on Mantis' face. 

Mantis seemed to notice and wrung out a tiny smile to grace him with.

"God, if you b-bite me now that means I'm yours, Eli..."

"Uh-huh," Liquid mumbled as he leaned down to do just that.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered something warm and wet hitting his stomach - he was not surprised, considering he knew about Mantis affinity for more... rough treatment, something he had mostly denied him throughout their relationship. (He rationalised it with being more submissive than anything else, but maybe he was just a little insecure.)

Liquid bit down on Mantis' shoulder, reminding himself not to bite  _ too  _ hard but then entirely forgetting that as his mind blanked out and he orgasmed hard, probably prompted by a little psychic coaxing from Mantis. Mantis arched his back into Liquid's spastic, overwhelmed thrusting, hooking his hands around Liquid's neck and panting, waiting for the tension to cool again.

"What... did we just do?" Liquid mumbled at length, hiding his face against Mantis' shoulder. He felt like how fucking weird this whole thing was was beating him over the head now that he couldn't hide behind his arousal at seeing Mantis so worked up.

"That was good," Mantis breathed.

"That... I..." Liquid disentangled himself from Mantis — pulling out was followed by some frankly disgusting slime seeping out of Mantis' hole. "Ew."

Mantis mostly ignored him, still recovering himself, and pulled his legs up and together to keep more of that... mush from spilling out.

"Sorry you had to witness this," he mumbled quite sheepishly and wrapped his arm around Liquid. "But also you did really well. We should do this more often..."

Usually Liquid tended to be very sensitive and affectionate after an orgasm, but right now he was mostly confused and awkwardly patted Mantis' sides.

"So... ? Mind explaining the egg thing to me?" He figured that Mantis was going to pretend this never happened anyway, but Liquid could not help but be curious, since eggs were very much related to pregnancy in every way. Mantis getting off to something even just remotely connected to that was very surprising.

"Ew." Mantis clicked his tongue distastefully. "It's not so much about the eggs and more about uh... being used."

"Did you pretend... I was...-?"

Mantis went very silent and very, very red. 

"Um...—"

"Well?"

"It is not like that," Mantis said, fidgeting. "Don't even start with that."

"Are you sure?" Liquid said, raising an eyebrow.

"It- being implanted with eggs isn't so objectionable if it is not  _ voluntary— _ "

"Oh my  _ god _ ."

"Oh, shut up! Rape fantasies are hardly anything new to you!"

"That's different," Liquid said, "there aren't bugs involved."

"The bugs make it... better."   


Liquid stared at Mantis for a moment before snorting and then ruffling his non-existent hair (essentially giving his bald head a little massage).

Scoffing, Mantis tried to get away from the over-affectionate assault but since he was still... physically restricted in his movements eventually gave up and let himself be pampered.

"It's cute when you're weird," Liquid hummed.

"Shut up-"

"I can't believe you made me do such a disgusting and shameful thing to you!" 

Mantis hid his face against Liquid's chest. "You're the worst..."

Letting his hands wander down to Mantis' butt, Liquid smirked mischievously. "And you are really hot like this... . I can't believe I just walked in on you like that."

Liquid was fully aware that he was about to get his ass beat, well, as soon as this situation was over Mantis was definitely going to get revenge on him.

Which honestly excited him more than the prospect of simply teasing Mantis...


End file.
